Stealing Edward's Shirt
by LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace
Summary: Bella wants one of Edward's Shirts. What will she go though to get it? And what will happen when Edward finds out about said shirt? Please Read!


Stealing Edward's Shirt

(((I own pretty much nothing, so yeah, enjoy)))

So day I am sitting on Edward's sofa, thinking. Edward is about to go hunt, till Monday night, and its Friday, and I am sleeping over tonight, so I can stay with him a bit longer. So until he has to leave, Edward and I are cuddled up on the sofa.

I want one of Edward's shirts, to sleep in while he goes hunting because they smell like him, plus I think I can sleep better if I do have one. But of course I will not ask him for his shirt. I don't know how he would feel about it for one, but also I would blush ten different shades of red. No, I could not do that, ever.

But I also will not go though his dresser for it: I might open the underwear one and that would not be good, or I might stumble upon something not meant for my eyes just yet ad that would lead to a not so happy Edward. He hates when I try to spoil surprises from him.

So how do I get my hands on one of his shirts?

"Bella, what are you thinking?" He gets so frustrated not being able to read my mind, but some things I don't think he would be too happy to hear.

"Oh nothing, just wondering what I will be doing this weekend," that should pacify him, for now.

"And, love, what do you think you're going to be doing this weekend?"

"Probably mope around, waiting for you to get back home, or be dragged to the mall by Alice, either way I will not be very happy," there half truths.

"Bella, the days will fly by and the next thing you know its Monday night, and you're in my arms again," aw how sweet, now I feel bad about semi lying to him.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," I love his full name but it is a mouth full. I'm proud that I got it all in one breath.

"I love you, too, Isabella Marie Swan."

"You know when we get married, my name is going to be REALLY long, Isabella Marie Swan Mason Cullen," He is just grinning at me. What did I say? Oh God, he knows I'm going to say yes now.

"So is that a 'yes'," he know it is, but I think I will make him wait a little before I answer.

"Maybe, you'll have to wait till you get back from hunting to find out, will you sing m lullaby before you leave," I pout here because I know I will not be able to get to sleep without it.

"Of course," and as I drift off to sleep land I hear him murmur and 'I love you' against my forehead before he leaves.

--------

I have to get a shirt too sleep in. but I can't, for Alice grabbed me as soon as I grabbed breakfast, which consisted of and apple and a bottle of water, and proceeded to drag me out to her new car, Edward was not fast enough to get her a 911 Turbo Porsche in a sun shine yellow, and I knew automatically what this dreadful day would bring.

And I was right. We, Alice was shopping I was wining, did not stop shopping till twelve. And that was only so I could eat at the food court. After that, there were six more hours of shopping, then back home. I had started calling the Cullen's house mine; everyone was rather ecstatic about that, especially seeing as ever since Charlie lifted my punishment from the whole leaving with nothing but a note thing for good behavior I was over there a lot more now. Edward even has some clothes for me in his closet.

Well I guess I am sleeping here, again, tonight. Not that any one minds me constant presents over here, they couldn't be happier. Even Rosalie is happy when I am over here. I have to get that shirt tomorrow. I have to sleep at home; it is a school night after all.

--------

It is Sunday. I have to get the shirt to day, and I know just who to ask.

"Alice," I call, poking my head out Edward's door.

"Yes, Bella, I know just where Edward's shirts are, and no, I will not tell him," I love Alice, she knows every thing, I never have to explain myself. And now I have one of Edward's shirts to sleep in tonight!

"Thanks, Alice. So, do you want to watch a movie before I go home?"

"Yes! Which movie, we have tons. And do you want popcorn, I think Esme got some the other day?" Alice was bouncing now; she must never get anyone to watch movies with her… I wonder why?

"How about a "Lady and the Tramp"? And yes I would like some popcorn, I that's not to much trouble for you, Alice."

"Oh I haven't seen that in a long time, and it is no trouble Bella. How about I deposit you in the kitchen so you can make the popcorn, and I hunt down the movie?"

"Sounds good to me," and with the she picked me up and ran me into the kitchen, pointed out where the popcorn was and disappeared. Only to reappear when the popcorn was done.

"Okay, the living room is ready for our viewing pleasure," with that she carried my popcorn and I into the living room. Where the coffee table was pushed aside and replaced by two, big, fluffy pillows.

--------

So I am sitting on my still made bed, wearing Edward's shirt, but not bottoms I didn't fell like putting them on, with the stuffed lion Alice gave to me for occasions such as this staring of into space. Then I see a flash, and I look at the window where it came from, but I don't see any thing. So I think nothing of it, and lay down on my back with my knees in the air and the lion on my stomach staring at me, and there goes the flash again. I sit strait up, only to see a very happy Edward. Wait Edward's back!

"Edward!" I whisper scream, while running to him with the lion still firmly in my grasp. It was not the smartest move, for I tripped over the corner of the rug. But Edward caught me, so it fine, " I thought that you weren't coming back till tomorrow."

"I see, that Explains my shirt, which I must say I prefer it on you, but I couldn't stay away, I missed you, and I wanted to know your answer."

"Oh my… I forgot I was wearing your shirt, so wait was did you take pictures!!" Here is where I blush ten different shades at once, and frown, he was Not supose to even know about this now he has pictures!

"Yes, well I like you wearing my shirt, now I have a picture of you for when I go hunting, no you are not going to change out of it," I was trying to get to my closet. So now he is lying down on my bed with me on top of him, staring into his eyes, "so wants your answer? Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whisper, right before his lips crash into mine. I guess i will never know if I will sleep better with one of his shirts on while he is away, at lest not today. I still don't like that he has a picture of it.

(((Aw, she steals his shirt, yet he still wants to marry her. Please review, because I love you!!!!!)))


End file.
